


Caperucita de ojos rojos.

by Nameless_Monster



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Monster/pseuds/Nameless_Monster
Summary: Puedes tratar de correr, puedes intentar esconderte, pero jamás podrás escapar de las afiladas garras del lobo feroz.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Caperucita de ojos rojos.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeliaUrsae089](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaUrsae089/gifts).



> Esto esta bastante inspirado en el clásico cuento infantil de la caperucita roja.
> 
> Para la kurokuraweek2020, día 1: "angeles y demonios/ cuentos."
> 
> Este trabajo es un regalo para CeliaUrsae089, quien siempre me ha dado ánimos para seguir escribiendo uwu.

_Una preciosura, así lo habían definido desde el día de su nacimiento. Grandes ojos azules, tan claros y transparentes como el agua pura de un manantial virgen y remoto, cuya existencia era desconocida hasta para las esquivas criaturas salvajes del bosque. Suave cabellera rubia, tan brillante como los primeros rayos de sol al amanecer, y a la vez suave como la seda más fina. Piel pálida y delicada al igual que su delgada figura. Innegablemente una hermosura en la flor de la vida, la mayor belleza que ha habitado aquel remoto lugar._

_Caperucita roja, un apodo otorgado por la capa de fina seda teñida como las rosas, que usualmente usaba al salir explorar, le quedaba tan bien que era simplemente un espectáculo para la vista, además de ser una gran arma contra el frío mañanero que, aunque en plena primavera, no había abandonado ni un poco su gelidez. Su alma aventurera e inteligente racionalidad lo convertían en un tesoro único e invaluable, una rara joya rodeada de piedras y baratijas. Une rare délicatesse¹._

_Tengo que probarlo._

El imponente bosque que debía cruzar para llegar a su destino era frondoso, más denso que cualquier otro bosque que haya explorado antes, con grandes árboles y extensas ramificaciones de ellos que apenas dejaban pasar un rayo de luz, criaturas salvajes dentro de éste emitían sonidos desgarradores, sumado a las siniestras sombras y siluetas proyectadas por la escasa luz le otorgaban al lugar un aire aterrador, suficiente para persuadir a casi cualquiera de entrar... casi. Kurapika sabía que el camino sería complejo, pero se negaba a rendirse aún, tenía el presentimiento de que su destino estaba cerca, más cerca de lo que parecía, no podía rendirse sin dar la pelea. Se tensó al escuchar el crujido de botas que con suaves pasos se posicionaron detrás de él, no había sentido que era seguido hasta ahora, estaba preparado para lidiar con bandidos, pero el hecho de que esta persona haya revelado sus pasos lo hizo dudar. Cuidadosamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con un hermoso joven, parecía ser sólo un par de años mayor, unos centímetros más alto que él, una delgada pero firme construcción se escondía bajo una camisa negra, usaba pantalones oscuros de cuero ajustados además de botas del mismo material y color. Lo más llamativo era su abrigo de cuero, a juego con el resto de su vestimenta, adornado con pieles rodeando la zona del cuello y el frente del abrigo, no podía decir con exactitud a que animal pertenecía dicha piel. Realmente no era la apariencia de un campesino común, todo lo que llevaba puesto parecía muy costoso. Kurapika se quedó ahí, de pie, observando a este hermoso y misterioso extraño el tiempo suficiente para incomodar a cualquiera, menos a este hombre. Su suave pero apuesto rostro juvenil, su melena oscura que se mecía con el viento, su pálida piel blanquecina como la nieve, todo sobre él emitía un aura de nobleza, grandeza y elegancia pura, ¿Qué asuntos podría tener este misterioso hombre en un bosque remoto como este?, no era un lugar común para visitar, ¿y si llegó con el mismo objetivo que él?, en ese caso tendría que deshacerse de él inmediatamente, aunque realmente no parecía un ladrón o bandido, además de no portar ningún arma visible. Aún así Kurapika no bajó la guardia en lo más mínimo. 

"No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?, ¿estás perdido?" la suave pero profunda voz del extraño lo sacó de su leve estupor, coincidía con toda su imagen, hermoso y elegante, definitivamente debe ser el joven heredero de alguna familia. "He vivido en la ciudad más allá de este bosque por más de cinco años, puedo ayudarte si estás perdido". _Así que este extraño lleva mucho tiempo por aquí, lo que significa que conoce bien este lugar, si buscara lo mismo que yo, hace tiempo lo habría obtenido._ Aún así Kurapika no se relajó ni un poco, no era ingenuo como para creer en la palabra de un completo desconocido, este hombre tenía un aura de peligrosa calma, Kurapika por un instante pensó que así se debía sentir el estar parado exactamente en el ojo del huracán, o aquella calma antes de la tormenta perfecta, eventos climáticos descritos en sus novelas de aventura y ficción favoritas que siempre eran el augurio de un emocionante clímax. 

"Estoy buscando la mansión Nostrade, pero las indicaciones fueron bastante vagas y creo que me he perdido" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de aquel hombre extraño. "Ya veo, para llegar a la mansión Nostrade sólo hay un camino, entrando al bosque. Camina hacia la izquierda unos metros, detrás de un árbol marcado con una cruz tallada en el tronco encontrarás la única ruta, llegarás en una hora y media aproximadamente, dos como máximo" 

Con un leve asentimiento de comprensión y un agradecimiento el misterioso desconocido siguió su camino a un ritmo calmado, muy agraciado. Incluso cuando su espalda ya no se encontraba a la vista de Kurapika, no podía dejar de mirar hacia la dirección donde lentamente desapareció aquel hombre. Había algo en él que erizaba su piel y dejaba un leve temblor en sus piernas, Kurapika pensó que si el destino existiese, entonces este hombre estaría destinado a gobernar o liderar. 

Justo como había indicado el hombre, detrás del árbol marcado encontró la ruta. No había nada sospechoso con las indicaciones, Nostrade era conocido, aparte de su gran riqueza, por ser un hombre muy paranoico, siempre ocultándose. Al cabo de más o menos una hora y media de caminata, como había indicado aquel misterioso extraño, encontró la enorme construcción al final de la ruta. Una enorme e imponente construcción occidental clásica, no era tan extensa como las que acostumbraba a ver, pero si muy alta, poseía una impresionante arquitectura, digna de un noble de la más alta clase, aunque el diseño de madera le otorgaba un desfavorable aire de antiguedad mal conservada. Lujosa como la mayoría de mansiones, pero poco práctica, no especialmente del gusto de Kurapika, lo más intrigante se encontraba en el interior, había soportado meses de ardua investigación, exhaustiva exploración, cientos de desagradables contactos e innumerables pistas falsas, pero todo habrá valido la pena una vez que lo tenga en sus manos. 

No le sorprendió demasiado la falta de servidumbre, un hombre paranoico como Nostrade no confiaría ni en su sombra, años de presiones, muchos enemigos ganados a costa de aplastar a la competencia, y múltiples atentados contra su vida, así como la creciente envidia a su éxito, lo terminarían por forjar como alguien aislado y desconfiado, razón principal por la cual había sido tan difícil para Kurapika lograr acercarse a su objetivo.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que la puerta principal estuviera abierta. Eso definitivamente era inusual. Con cuidado de no parecer sospechoso llamó a la puerta para averiguar si había alguien dentro, y para su sorpresa el misterioso hombre que había conocido en el bosque fue quien apareció detrás de la enorme puerta de madera de la mansión.

Desconcertado, Kurapika preguntó "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo trabajo aquí" con un leve tono de diversión en su voz y una suave sonrisa el hombre le respondió, "me presento, mi nombre es Kuroro y soy el mayordomo del señor Nostrade, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?"

"Soy Kurapika" respondió aún desconcertado, de pie en la entrada de la enorme mansión. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajas aquí?"

"Porque sería menos interesante de esa forma, después de todo la intriga es lo que hace atractiva a una persona, ¿no crees?" con una seductora voz respondió el hombre, Kuroro. "Bueno, Vous êtes le bienvenu², el señor Nostrade tiene algunos asuntos que atender antes de poder recibirlo, ¿le puedo ofrecer algo para apaciguar la espera, un café tal vez? También puedo ofrecerle té si el café no es de su preferencia, puede ser demasiado fuerte si no está realmente acostumbrado." fácilmente se introdujo en el papel de mayordomo, eso definitivamente explica su aura de extravagante nobleza. 

"No gracias, me gustaría hablar con el señor Nostrade inmediatamente, dijo que estaría esperando mi llegada y realmente no dispongo de mucho tiempo" respondió Kurapika, todavía muy desconcertado por toda la situación y ahora más debido al descarado coqueteo hacia su persona. 

"Entonces espere aquí mientras le aviso de su llegada" y así desapareció con fantasmal gracia en el interior de, aunque en plena tarde de primavera, oscura mansión. El sonido de pasos que se desvanecen y el crujido tan característico de la madera indicaron a Kurapika que debe haber ido escaleras arriba.

De pronto pensó en cómo es que él llegó antes sí sólo existía un camino.

_Esto es demasiado extraño._

No podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño de todo esto, este hombre, Kuroro, ahora le daba un mal presentimiento. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no saltar al escuchar la suave voz de Kuroro frente a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y leve estupor. _Ni siquiera escuche sus pasos al llegar._

"El señor Nostrade aún tiene asuntos que atender, pero comprende su prisa así que lo atenderá en un segundo, por favor espérelo en su despacho" y con eso Kurapika entró en la enorme mansión, era tal como se esperaría de una mansión, propiedad de un anciano elegante y derrochador, pero apenas se fijó en la anticuada decoración o el lugar en general, en cambio se dirigió rápidamente a las elegantes pero viejas escaleras tapizadas en alfombras más rápido de lo que le habría gustado demostrar, y subió. _Este hombre es demasiado sospechoso, lo mejor será salir de aquí pronto con el botín._

Luego de subir esa ridícula cantidad de escaleras y ya en el segundo piso, se percató de que en su incomodidad, casi escape, no preguntó en que dirección o cuál de todas las habitaciones correspondía al despacho del señor Nostrade, además Kuroro no lo acompaño escaleras arriba, de hecho no se veía por ningún lado, no había indicios de que subiría a darle indicaciones o cuidar de su tan desconfiado señor. _Que mayordomo más extraño, bueno, supongo que el Señor Nostrade prefiere privacidad y discreción en sus negocios. Tendré que encontrar el despacho por mí mismo._ Se dirigió a la primera puerta que llamó su atención, era de madera fina tallada y tenía un pomo dorado. Tocó un par de veces, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que sin importarle parecer un chismoso ante los ojos de cualquiera que lo descubriera así, presionó su oído a la puerta tratando de captar algún sonido que indicara la presencia de alguien dentro, pero no escuchó ruido alguno, supuso entonces que realmente no había nadie dentro. Se dirigió a la siguiente habitación, esta tenía otra fina puerta, pero a diferencia de la anterior, poseía un pomo plateado. Volvió a tocar educadamente, lamentablemente tampoco recibió respuesta esta vez, así que nuevamente presionó su oído a la puerta para verificar que no hubiera nadie.

Pero esta vez si logró distinguir un sonido, era un leve gemido de dolor, casi inaudible. Asustado de que al señor Nostrade le hubiera pasado algo, no dudó en abrir la puerta, el señor Nostrade era un hombre de edad, con su reducida movilidad era muy probable que se haya caído y necesitase ayuda para ponerse en pie. 

Al abrir la puerta lo que vio dentro de la recamara le heló la sangre hasta los huesos, el color abandonó su rostro, su respiración se aceleró y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. 

Aquella habitación correspondía al baño, poseía elegante decoración europea, piso de madera, bellísimas pinturas colgaban de las paredes, al centro de la habitación estaba ubicada una exhuberante tina de latón café, y dentro de la tina yacía el señor Nostrade, agonizando, con un profundo corte en el cuello y un puñal clavado en el corazón, desangrándose dolorosamente. Ojos abiertos sin vida ni foco mirando más allá de Kurapika, quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, inmóvil, sin poder quitar la vista del oscuro color rojo que llenaba la bañera y se escurría de las manos del hombre, manchando el piso, desbordándose lentamente como un mar rojo e infinito en aquel pequeño mundo que era un instante fugaz. 

El hombre dio su último suspiro, rompiendo la ilusión momentánea, en ese instante Kurapika supo que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarlo, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Aunque todavía inmóvil en el umbral, su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos, podía ver claramente lo que había pasado, como Kuroro lo había engañado haciendo que tomara un camino mucho más largo para así él llegar antes. Como el señor Nostrade había dejado entrar en su casa a un demonio. Mucho antes a este día, el señor Nostrade ya estaba condenado, seguramente ya estaba muerto antes de que se desangrara en su tina, probablemente ya estaba muerto en el momento en que su destino se cruzó con aquel hombre. Kurapika pensó que quizás él mismo era parte de este retorcido designio, tal vez le esperaba un final aún más aterrador que el de este miserable anciano, no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

_Un lobo disfrazado con piel de oveja viviendo en el rebaño, esperando el momento indicado para atacar, y yo seré su próxima presa si no hago algo pronto._

No podía seguir en esta mansión, tenía que idear un plan de escape lo más rápido posible, aquello que lo atrajo a este lugar ya había sido completamente olvidado hace unos momentos. El crujido de las escaleras le recordó a Kurapika que tenía sus minutos contados, no le quedaba mucho más tiempo, tenía que hacer algo ahora. Rápidamente entró en la siguiente habitación, tenía la puerta más ridículamente grande que había visto en esta mansión, estaba tallada con complejos patrones y poseía un pomo dorado, esta habitación resultó ser el dormitorio del señor Nostrade. Tenía una decoración muy ostentosa, estaba tapizada con diseños anticuados, al igual que el resto de la casa estaba amueblada en cada esquina y pared con los inmobiliarios de más alta calidad, cubriendo el piso de madera se hallaban lo que parecían ser alfombras turcas o persas, al centro estaba ubicada la robusta cama con dosel cubierta con suaves cojines y rojas sábanas de seda fina al igual que las cortinas del dosel. 

Bruscamente cerró la puerta, lamentablemente no había ninguna llave a la vista para asegurarla, pensó en usar los muebles como bloqueo pero estos eran muy pesados, moverlos requeriría más tiempo del que disponía, así que decidió no desperdiciar su valioso tiempo y energía en eso, rápidamente corrió hacia la única ventana, quizás podría saltar desde esta habitación, aterrizar en un lugar menos visible que la entrada, escapar por el patio trasero y correr hacia el pueblo, lastimosamente el segundo piso era demasiado alto, culpa de la ridícula arquitectura de la mansión que era tan alta como una torre de vigilancia, el salto muy probablemente le rompería las piernas, difícilmente podría saltar sin lastimarse gravemente, lo cual lo dejaría incapacitado además de vulnerable, definitivamente no era una opción, este hombre difícilmente lo dejaría escapar con vida. Tampoco disponía del tiempo suficiente para hacer una cuerda enlazando las cortinas, a su vez el endeble material apenas resistiría su peso antes de romperse. _Entonces no hay otra alternativa, tendré que pelear._

Entró en pánico al oír cómo se abría la habitación contigua, pero contraria al baño, Kuroro definitivamente debe estar buscándolo, sus pasos fantasmales no atravesaron las paredes de la recámara. Desesperadamente comenzó a hurgar en los muebles de la habitación lo más silenciosamente posible para no delatar su ubicación ni sus intenciones, buscando algo que pueda usar como arma para defenderse del asesino. A su parecer habían transcurrido horas hasta que finalmente, en el segundo cajón del velador de caoba posicionado junto a la cama, encontró un abrecartas, lo tomó en su mano para luego cerrarla en un puño mientras trataba de calmarse, el mejor curso de acción sería fingir ignorancia, que desconocía la situación actual, actuar como el visitante que era, esperando alguna abertura para así atacar por sorpresa, bastante deshonesto, pero el hombre era más grande, más fuerte, y muy posiblemente un asesino profesional.

Kurapika se tensó cuando sintió que los pasos se acercaban a la puerta, comenzó a entrar en pánico, le temblaban los manos mientras su respiración se aceleraba, trató con todas sus fuerzas calmarse para lucir relajado y así no levantar sospechas, escondió el abrecartas detrás de su espalda, con los segundos que disponía se preparó mentalmente para atacar, era inevitable. No era la primera vez que debía luchar para escapar de una situación desfavorable, pero sí la primera vez que sentía realmente el aliento de la muerte en su nuca, la primera vez que debía luchar por su vida, por su ser. 

El sonido desgastado de los engranajes de la perilla girando, el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, el eco de las botas de cuero chocando contra la dura madera, fueron las campanadas del reloj que anunciaban la hora del le coucher du soleil³.

"Así que aquí estas" dijo Kuroro, de pie en el umbral de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Kurapika. 

"Me perdí buscando el despacho" soltó Kurapika lo más naturalmente que pudo tratando de no levantar sospechas ni demostrar su interno nerviosismo en el exterior, mientras en su cabeza rezaba a Dios y todos los santos para que luciera lo más estoico posible. 

"Te pierdes muy a menudo caperucita" Kuroro soltó con un tono seductor pero levemente divertido. Incluso congelado de miedo como estaba, atrapado por la desesperación y el pánico que se acumulaba en su pecho, no pudo evitar observar que el hombre poseía unos enormes e incomparablemente hermosos ojos oscuros, _justo como su atuendo, al igual que su cabello, como absolutamente todo sobre él._ Había oído que los ojos representan las ventanas por las cuales se puede observar el alma, y no podría imaginar otros ojos para reflejar aquella alma. 

¿ _Cómo conoce mi apodo sí abandoné ese pequeño pueblo hace años?_

"Que ojos tan grandes tienes" sin querer soltó en voz alta lo que estaba pensando anteriormente. 

Kuroro parecía levemente sorprendido mientras desviaba su mirada de Kurapika y la dirigía hacia la enorme ventana. En un tono suave, casi inaudible, dijo "son para verte mejor."

Kurapika sintió que era el momento, había bajado la guardia, así que trato de atacar, pero antes de que pudiera alzar completamente su brazo para apuñalarlo con el abrecartas, él ya había agarrado firmemente su muñeca, deteniendo así el curso del arma agresora en un rápido movimiento que Kurapika no alcanzó a esquivar, y en consecuencia, debilitando su agarre sobre el abrecartas.

El sonido metálico que hizo el abrecartas al entrar en contacto con el piso se escuchó más fuerte de lo que debería en aquella enorme habitación, un silencio mortal se asentó en la recamara, pero Kurapika apenas registró aquel sonido, la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, sumado a su corazón latiendo tan rápido que provocaba la idea de que escuchaba el bombeo de la sangre en sus oídos, nublaron casi por completo sus sentidos. 

Este hombre lo sabía mucho antes de que intentase atacar pero no hizo nada, posiblemente lo sabía antes de entrar en la habitación, él lo había escuchado tomar el abrecartas apesar de haberlo hecho lo más silenciosamente posible, aún con ese conocimiento no hizo nada para así otorgarle la ilusión de que tenía alguna posibilidad de escapar, para mantener una falsa esperanza el mayor tiempo posible. Como un enfermizo juego del gato y el ratón, las grandes orejas de este gato le habían brindado la victoria. 

"Que orejas tan grandes tienes" definitivamente estaba atrapado, sin salida, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. No podía luchar físicamente contra él, creer que ganaría sería estúpido de su parte, él ya había ganado antes de entrar al dormitorio, no había escapatoria de esta habitación, ni de esta situación, ni tampoco de su abrasadora mirada, todo lo que podía hacer era aplazar un poco más lo inevitable al decir en voz alta sus pensamientos. 

Debería sentir dolor, miedo, desesperación, debería luchar con todas sus fuerzas para escapar, pero en cambio solamente sentía el desconcertante erizar de su piel y el ridículo calor abrasador extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, desde donde la mano de Kuroro entraba en contacto con su piel mientras lo tenía firmemente sujetado de la muñeca, hasta su acelerado corazón que parecía querer escapar de su pecho. 

E _sto va contra toda lógica, no estoy siendo racional, esto no es racional._

"Son para escucharte mejor" el hombre soltó casi como un ronroneo la respuesta que ya sabía, mientras acercaba su cuerpo cada vez más al de su víctima. Hasta que una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kuroro, la cual alejó a Kurapika de su anterior reflexión, aunque muy seductora y magnífica, sólo pudo ver aquella mueca de blancos e ilusorios dientes filosos con temor... E incluso podría ser algo más, un algo inusual que aún no podía identificar, pero que definitivamente no debería ser evocado por una sonrisa depredadora y salvaje como aquella. _Lamentablemente lo hizo._

"Qué dientes tan grandes tienes" tal vez serían sus últimas palabras, hace instantes creía que jamás se rendiría sin antes pelear, pero aquello quedó olvidado en el pasado. 

En este punto se encontraba de frente a Kuroro, quien no cesaba su proximidad, cada segundo podía sentir la abrumadora proximidad de su ser, hasta que sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo, un leve contacto de piel vestida que parecía hacer fundir sus carnes en una mezcla homogénea. El suave aliento rozando su blanca tez le hacía percibir la inminente cercanía de sus rostros, aquella tímida respiración de pronto parecía el implacable viento de la terrible e inevitable tormenta perfecta que se formaba salvajemente en su interior. Al reunir el valor suficiente para alcanzar la mirada de su captor, estas colisionaron dejando a Kurapika atrapado en esa profunda mirada que parecía penetrar su ser, hambrienta como ninguna que haya conocido. Que podrían estar observando aquellos ojos era desconocido para Kurapika, sólo podía descifrar que estaban devorando los suyos, como si con solo una mirada tuvieran el poder de absorber su alma y con ella todo su ser. Era el trágico e inevitable desenlace del que no podía escapar, estaba atrapado, como hipnotizado por este hombre y su totalidad, por esas mortales ventanas hermosas.

_Ojos tan negros y fríos como las invernales noches de luna nueva, carentes de luna y estrellas. Profundos, sólo comparables con el infinito océano, peligroso e intrigante, pues nadie nunca puede llegar hasta el fondo y sobrevivir, pero aún así, un mundano deseo que va más allá de lo racional te incita a intentarlo. Hermosos e intrigantes, aterradores como la oscuridad misma, quien es la representante absoluta de lo desconocido, aquella que provoca el miedo más primitivo, el más primario, así también, es provocadora de la principal curiosidad, y es bien sabido que lo desconocido es lo más atractivo para el ser humano._

_Letales, oscuros y profundos como el abismo._

_Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti⁴._

En este punto sin retorno no existe escapatoria, pero ya no quería escapar. 

Con suma delicadeza fue arrojado a la cama con dosel del difunto anciano, sin perder más tiempo, como si hubiera esperado por siempre, el depredador hábilmente se posicionó sobre su presa, cubriéndolo en su totalidad con su cuerpo, con su ser. El tiempo parecía ralentizar su paso mientras Kurapika observaba al hombre que con cuidado lo asechaba mientras se acercaba a su rostro. El sonido de su corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca antes en su vida, casi saltando fuera de su caja torácica, retumbando en su pecho, en su cuerpo, tal vez incluso en toda la habitación, mientras su respiración se aceleraba, dejándolo sin aliento, hasta que finalmente logró dejar escapar un leve jadeo de sus labios entrecerrados, sin lugar a dudas aquello fue las campanadas del reloj que indicaron a Kuroro que ya había llegado la hora del devenir nuitⁿ 

A su oído, despacio, suave, con delicadeza y seducción le susurró, casi inaudiblemente, unas condenatorias palabras, Kurapika pensó que aquella suave voz grabó una frase en su alma que jamás podría borrar. 

"Son para comerte mejor."

Y así el Lobo feroz devoró a caperucita roja.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¹: una rara delicia. 
> 
> ²: sea usted bienvenido. 
> 
> ³: atardecer. 
> 
> ⁴: famosa cita de Nietzsche: "quien con monstruos lucha cuide de no convertirse a su vez en un monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti."
> 
> ⁿ: anochecer. 
> 
> Esta historia está basada en la caperucita roja de Charles Perrault porque es la primera que conocí y la versión que más me gusta (lo siento hermanos Grimm, pero su versión nunca me gustó). Temporalmente está ubicada en la Francia del siglo XIX (19) aunque la versión de este cuento sea del siglo XVIII (18). Respecto a lo que buscaba Kurapika, lo dejaré a interpretación del lector, es como el maletín de Pulp Fiction. Finalmente, como dato inútil, la piel del abrigo de Kuroro corresponde al lobo gris europeo. (Canis lupus lupus.)
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por leer. 


End file.
